wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhurgrazak's Raiderz
Zhurgrazak's Raiderz is a massive Ork Warband that has been around for the later years of the 41st Millennium. Originally a small mob of Bad Moons Orks led by the infamous Warlord Zhurgrazak Madcrusha known as the "Da Big Collecta" for his fascination with other races and collecting their corpses and technology, they evolved from a simple mob to a powerful Fleet-Based warband after fighting in the Second War of Armageddon under Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. After that the Ork Warband has gain infamy during their long Krusade throughout the galaxy, clashing with numerous races. Due to Zhurgrazak's obession, the warband is well equipped with weapons and armor. The warband was weakened when many of Zhurgrazak's lieutenants and boyz were killed by a Grey Knight team called the Slayer Squad during a three way confrontation with the Dark Core warband. History From Grunt to Warboss The formation of what would become the Zhurgrazak's Raiderz began in the 925.M41 on the Ork infested planet Spiky Roks, the world known for its numerous mountains and few flatlands. Zhurgrazak Madcrusha was a member of the Bad Moon Clan, the most wealthy and influential clan. He started out as simple Ork Boy who had would collect the teef of the fallen, friend and foe alike. He eventually rose to Ork Nob after killing his own Nob, and through the use of his large collection of teef became a Meganob, equipped with a Mega-Armour. From his beginning, Zhurgrazak fought against the numerous tribes and klanz on Spiky Roks, killing Orks and collecting their weapons and armor, giving it to his boyz to gain their loyalty, He slowly gathered a large mass of Orks and by the time he was a Meganob, especially Ork Meks and even those from other Klans, Zhurgrazak had enough Orks under his command to challenge his warboss. The chance came when after a rather grueling battle against a force of Deathskulls. With most of the Orks loyal to the warboss wounded, tired or dead, Zhurgrazak struck. While the Orks under him killed the Nobs loyal to the warboss, Zhurgrazak dug his Big Choppa into the Warboss's skull. Even though he lost his left arm, Zhurgrazak shrugged it off and took the warboss's own Power Klaw and had it attached Looking for New Battles Prophet of Gork and Mork Armageddon Notable Actions Combat Doctrine Notable Members *'Zhurgrazak Madcrusha "Da Big Collecta'": The Warlord of the Raiderz, Zhurgrazak Madcrusha is obssessed with collecting, whether it be corpses or scrap. Anything that captures the interest to the Ork Warlord will eventually find it in his hands. He leads his Armada from his flagship, the Battleship Big Taka. Along with wearing Ard Armour, Zhurgrazak wields the Power Klaw that he took from his former Warboss and Twin-Linked Big Shoota. His obsession became his undoing when he and his warband were tricked into fighting a Grey Knight strike team, the Slayer Squad. Desiring their armour and weapons, Zhurgrazak launched his forces at them, eventually clashing with the Dark Core warband. He was nearly killed when Battle-Brother Raxus Trades impaled his Halberd through the warlord's mouth, but survived. The event left him with a grudge against the Grey Knights and the Dark Core. *'Ironcuttah': The Big Mekboy of the Raiderz, Ironcuttah has been with Zhurgrazak the longest. Having been the one who gave him his Mega Armour and later attached the Power Klaw of his former boss, Ironcuttah's reason for following the Warlord is his own obssession with collecting scrap. Along with his mek tools, Ironcuttah carries a Rivet Kannon or a Kustom Mega-Blasta due to his fondness for explosions. Thus he is accompanied by Boyz and gretchins to help him collecting good scrap. Ironcuttah's final goal is to build, in his words "Da shootiest and chompiest Mega-Gargant!" *'Ragesnappah': An Ork Meganob who joined Zhurgrazak after the end of the Second War for Armageddon. Seeing the possibility of getting into more fights, Ragesnappah happily threw in his lot with the Bad Moons Warlord. Whenever there is a battle, Ragesnappah will be the first one it, gladly charging into fire to get the first blood. Along with a Power Klaw, Ragesnappah uses a Komb-weapon known as Shoota-Scorcha, that has both a Shoota and a Flamer. *'Oggukk': An Ork Nob, Oggukk serves as Zhurgrazak's second-in command, leading the Ork Warlord's group of Ardboyz bodyguards. Such a position is one of danger, as Da Big Collecta will always be in the thick of battle or against the toughest of foes, which is just how Oggukk likes it. It means that the Nob has the highest chance of getting the best loot. He wears the typical Karapace Armour and wields a Kustoma Shoota that has a grappling hook attached to it, and a Choppa made from a Chainsword Oggukk took from a World Eater he killed. *'Doomdagga': This Ork Kommando Nob is Zhurgrazak's personal assassin as well as the leader of the warband's Kommandoz. Besides killing the enemy leaders of his warlord, Doomdagga also kills Orks who might be thinking of rebellious thoughts, taking their heads to serve as a warning. Doomdagga takes both in great stride and joy, as it means that he can keep their loot. Doomdagga wields a kustomized Spechul Shoota equipped with three gun barrels, along with a Choppa and Shoota. *'Scalpwhacka': *'Gutcleavah': *'Agnugus': *'Battleskorcha': *'Udbrak': An Ork Nob who prefers the use of a Big Shoota rather than a Choppa, Udbrak leads his mob ontop of a Battlewago equipped with additional Wreckin' Ball, Grabbin' Klaw, Reinforced Ram and Stikkbomb Chukka. From atop this vehicle, Udbrak can fire his Big Shoota or throwing Stikkbombz at the enemy infantry, laughing all the way as he does so. Fleet Category:Orks Category:Ork Warbands